William Wallace vs. Vlad the Impaler
Write the text of your article here! Weapons Simulation Overall Winner: Vlad the Impaler Fight A few days after clashing with the huns, the bloodthirsty wallachian prince visits his forests of stakes, this time alone, dipping his food into the blood of his most recent adversary, Attila's glazed eyes and shell-shocked face staring down at him. Vlad, in a sudden burst of insane fury, brought his sword in a full circle, decapitating the bloody barbarian. Suddenly, a huge, 6 foot 7 inch man appeared to his left, spinning a strange weapon, reminding Vlad of Attila's lasso. Vlad got out of the way before the expected blow. But he did not expect that, rather than a loop, a chain attached to an iron ball spun fender over fender like a tomahawk, crunching its way through the stake. Vlad got infuriated when he saw his leather-clad trophy which he gained last autumn topple to the ground, squirting blood everywhere. The badly decomposed body of Attila slipped out of its stake. Vlad aimed his hand cannon at Wallace, but unfortunately, the big Scotsman is not as clumsy as he is expected to be. Vlad grabbed his Halberd and stabbed it towards the advancing Wallace, who blocked it with his Targe. He knew that his dirk will not be of any importance in this fight, so he threw it at Vlad's arm. Vlad groaned, dropped the polearm, and pulled out the dirk, throwing it away. Vlad immediately unsheated his Kilij and advanced toward Wallace, who grabbed his hammer and embedded it into Vlad's shield, then scraped it of. Vlad sidestepped as Wallace charged, his Targe extended. Unfortunately for William, the Targe's blade buried itself into a bloody leg of one of Vlad's former victims. As Wallace threw his hammer toward Vlad, the wallachian prince ducked, charging towards his enemy. Wallace brought out his wicked claymore, and spun it towards Vlad's head, expecting to see a spray of blood. Unfortunately, he just knocked of Vlad's red cap, enraging the son of dragon, who immediately slashed back. Wallace brought his claymore down in a sweeping arc and knocked the Kilij from the impaler. The son of Dragon made a dash for his overturned table, as he had no other weapon but his medieval sniper... William, on the other hand, grabbed a spare ball and chain as he pursued his foe, who slipped in between the corpse trees of his forest. The legendary hero of Scotland yelled as he swung the weapon like a wrecking ball, bringing down stake after stake. Eventually, he sees the vampiric defender of Wallachia about a hundred yards away from him, holding something like a pickaxe. Wallace sensed that he had already met this weapon once in a war against the English, but he can't remember what exactly it did, but all he knew was that it had killed many of his people. The thought enraged Wallace, causing him to charge toward Vlad, throwing his ball and chain at the man in red. The prince in blood-colored dodged it easily however. Vlad laughed out loud like a maniac, pointing his pickaxe toward the Scot, who extended his gallant claymore in front of him. And suddenly, there came a click as Vlad tightened his grip at the end of his weapon. Wallace ran toward the bloodthirsty prince, mad with anger. He was now about fifty feet from Vlad when suddenly, he froze. His eyes widened. And immediately, the savage titan fell down to the ground, dropping his sword, never even realizing what had even hit him until he realized that a rusty bolt was sprouting from his fractured kneecap. He pulled it out with a cry, but Vlad was already on top of him. The son of Dragon put down his Arbalest and immediately brought down the spiked end of his hand cannon on William's other knee, leaving it embedded in there. As William raised his sword in his last effort to hack down his adversary, Vlad grabbed his steel crossbow again, raising it high over his head, and brought down the heavy hardwood stock with all his might on the head of the already stunned Scotsman. Wallace never expected to wake up, but when he did, he wished he didn't. Vlad primed his halberd for the rebel's chest, and immediately rammed it into him. As the hero of Scotland screamed in pain and cursed Vlad, the maniac vampire licked the blood that flowed on the halberd's handle. Then he raised it over an empty and clean stake, something getting increasingly rare in his forest. At once he brought the polearm down onto the stake, which went through William's anus. The titanic defender of the Scots yelled in pain before he completely slid down the stake, his feet almost touching the bloody ground. Vlad then set up his halberd in front of Wallace as a reminder of what had brought him to his final demise, not swinging it into his face, and rather letting him remember the horror of the weapon that ended his rebel days. It already added to the agony of the scotsman in his final hours of life. Vlad licked the drops of blood that sprinkled on his royal red Wallachian robes. He then reflected on the two new enemies he had just battled. He remembered how Attila had almost equalled him in brutality and bloodthirst in the last days of autumn. Now, it seems like he has gotten an even better price: The giant legendary rebel, now a part of his collection. Then he gave out a yell of victory that was heard throughout the Wallachian countryside that winter evening. And with that, he dissolved into the forest's shadows, leaving Wallace to his agonizing death, as he drooled blood and convulsed and jerked under the snow that was turn into a blizzard in his last minutes of life... Deadliest Warrior: Competition